


Taeyong Said No

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [27]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Haechan has anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny is protective, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Taeyong is protective, but only for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: “I’m sorry…” Haechan said. Johnny stopped to look at the younger and furrowed his eyebrows.“What are you sorry for?”“Taeyong hyung told us not to practice Black on Black alone because some of the choreo could be a bit dangerous. I wasn’t practicing the whole thing, I just wanted to get the spin right. I did it right about five times, but I landed wrong on the sixth.”“This is why we listen to Taeyong, no matter how ridiculous his rules might sound. He makes them for the safety of the group. He knows how danger prone some of us are, and Jisung and Chenle tend to push themselves too hard on top of seeming to try their damn hardest to make Taeyong’s life as a leader hell.”ORHaechan tries to practice Black on Black when Taeyong said no, and it doesn't go as he plans. At all.





	Taeyong Said No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovehyunjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehyunjin/gifts).



> Requested by lovehyunjin!! Thank you for the request and I'm so sorry it took me 65 days to write and post this! I've been so busy, it's ridiculous. 
> 
> My work schedule is really crazy with 30 hour weeks, and I'm also trying to actually study Korean (I try to dedicate like three hours total per day), so please forgive me if I'm not posting as frequently as I used to.
> 
> Please please PLEASE read the end notes, they explain some things that are probably happening with the request writing process. If you make requests or plan to, you might want to read it before submitting any requests.

Haechan knew he shouldn’t have done it, but he did. And now he regrets it. 

 

He had just been trying to get the spin in Black on Black right, something about it had felt weird, and he fell. 

 

Hard. 

 

And had skidded across the floor, which caused his jeans to rip and his knee to get torn up. 

 

He didn’t want to tell anyone about it, he would be fine. It was just a bit of blood and a bit of a twinge when he walked. He would clean up in one of the bathrooms and be fine. 

 

However, what he didn’t count on was someone already being in the bathroom. 

 

“Haechan?” he jumped a bit and tried to hide his knee. 

 

“Oh, uh… hey. Just need to… go.” He finished awkwardly. 

 

“Well, I’ll get out of your…” Haechan watched in fear as the older stopped talking before he rushed forward. 

 

“Hyung-”

 

“What happened?” Johnny asked as he examined the boy’s knee. 

 

“N-Nothing, I was practicing and landed a bit wrong.” He said, trying to step around the older, but Johnny was having none of it. 

 

He picked up Haechan under the arms, making the younger let out a small squeak, and set him on the counter next to them. 

 

“What dance were you practicing?” Johnny asked, gently rolling up the loose leg of his jeans to get a better look. 

 

“It doesn’t ma-”

 

“I asked you a question, Donghyuk. Please make this easy and just answer.” Haechan had never heard the older so serious, he was actually stunned silent for a second. Until the older looked at him expectantly. 

 

“Black on Black…”

 

Johnny closed his eyes for a second before looking back at the younger. 

 

“Please tell me it wasn’t the spin.”

 

“...”

 

Johnny sighed as he got a paper towel and wet it. He brought it to the bleeding wound on the younger’s knee, causing Haechan to hiss and flinch away. 

 

“Sorry, it’s gonna sting. It looks a bit stubborn too.” He said, and Haechan didn’t really know what the other meant by stubborn but he didn’t think it was the right time to ask. 

 

“I’m sorry…” Haechan said. Johnny stopped his motions with the towel to look at the younger and furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“What are you sorry for?”

 

“Taeyong hyung told us not to practice Black on Black alone because some of the choreo could be a bit dangerous. I wasn’t practicing the whole thing, I just wanted to get the spin right. I did it right about five times, but I landed wrong on the sixth.”

 

“This is why we listen to Taeyong, no matter how ridiculous his rules might sound. He makes them for the safety of the group. He knows how danger prone some of us are, and Jisung and Chenle tend to push themselves too hard on top of seeming to try their damn hardest to make Taeyong’s life as a leader hell.” 

 

Haechan chuckled at that. Chenle was typically a good kid, but when he was teamed up with Jisung, those two were like twin devils. 

 

“I wasn’t trying to disobey Taeyong hyung or anything, I just… I’ve never had a problem with a spin before. I just thought I could do better. I guess trying to do it six times in a row was too much.” 

 

“Probably not your best idea, no.” Johnny said before sighing. “And whether you meant to or not, you still disobeyed him. You can apologize later after you think about how this could have costed you more than it already did. I only just got the bleeding to stop.” 

 

Haechan looked down as he felt the hot stinging of tears forming behind his eyes. 

 

“Yes hyung…” He said, his voice betraying him. 

 

“Baby, I’m not mad. I’m upset that you went and did something Taeyong said not to, and I’m upset that you got hurt, but I could never be mad.” He said before tilting the younger’s chin up to look at him properly, cooing sadly when he saw the first tear fall. 

 

“Will Taeyong hyung be mad?”

 

“Baby, he’ll be worried and upset that you went behind his back, but I don’t think he has the ability to be mad at anyone, especially not in Dream.” 

 

“I’m in 127, too.” 

 

“But you’re also five years younger. He’s never been able to be mad at you.”

 

Haechan didn’t speak again. He didn’t know what to say, and he was seconds away from bursting into tears.

 

“It’s not bleeding anymore and I wrapped it in some paper towels so it’s covered. I’m gonna roll down your pant leg, and then I need you to tell me if anything else hurts from when you fell.” The younger nodded and stood when he was prompted to. 

 

He hissed when too much pressure was put on his injured knee, his right knee, immediately putting all of his weight on the left.

 

“What hurts?” 

 

“My knee. It hurts to put pressure on it.” He said as he leaned against the counter he had just been sitting on. 

 

“I’ll lift you on the counter again and then you can get on my back.” He said, and Haechan nodded before Johnny lifted him under the arms again and placed him back on the counter. 

 

He turned around and kneeled down a bit, bracing himself as Haechan slid as carefully as he could onto the older's back. 

 

“You're way too light, we'll talk about that later. Right now let's just get to the dorm.” 

 

Haechan nodded and rested his head against the older boy's shoulder, closing his eyes and falling asleep within seconds. 

 

\---

 

“Haechan-ah…” he knew that voice. 

 

That was Taeyong. 

 

“He was doing Black on Black when I specifically said that's the one dance I don't want them practicing alone?” Taeyong sounded a bit disappointed, but thankfully not mad. 

 

“He said he wasn't practicing the whole thing, he just wanted to get the spin that me and him do correct. Said something was off about it.” 

 

“That's better than him doing the whole thing behind my back I guess, but I still wish he would have asked me to go with him. I had the day off.” 

 

“You know him, even if you're free he's not gonna bother you. He probably figured that you need the day off and that he would be fine.” 

 

The two were silent for a while before Johnny spoke again. 

 

“He's also too light. I carried him here on my back, and I think he and Chenle weigh the same.” 

 

“Wait what?” 

 

Haechan was panicking. If he woke up now, he would have to answer questions, but if he didn't? He would run the risk of them putting together pieces of a puzzle that don't actually fit together. 

 

“H-Hyungs?” He said groggily, acting as if he only just woke up. 

 

“Haechan-ah.” Taeyong said before going to his side immediately. 

 

“My knee hurts…” he said, hoping to distract them from their previous topic. 

 

“I'll get you some ibuprofen.” Johnny said before leaving the room. 

 

Which left Haechan and a concerned leader alone. 

 

“Haechan-ah, Johnny told me something a bit… concerning.”

 

Fuck, where was Johnny?

 

“W-what do you mean, hyung?”

 

“Baby, he said you and Chenle probably weigh the same.” 

 

Haechan took a few moments to collect his thoughts. What if the leader didn't believe him?

 

“It's not… I'm not trying to lose weight or anything.”

 

“Then how are you around Chenle's weight, which need I remind you is also underweight.”

 

Haechan looked down, tears forming. 

 

“We've been busy with 2018 promotions on top of our original ones, I just get caught up practicing and forget to eat or we never have time. That's why when you guys do see me eat; I'm eating a lot, but it doesn't seem to help.”

 

Taeyong let out a noise between a whine and a sob, making Haechan look up at him. 

 

Taeyong was close to crying. 

 

“Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't notice. I'll make sure that Mark knows to make sure you have time to eat something between schedules and make sure you aren't distracted when it's time for the group to eat, and I'll do the same when you're with 127.” 

 

Haechan was already crying at the end of his hyung’s little speech.

 

He felt bad that his hyung was trying to take responsibility of something that was only Haechan’s fault. 

 

“Hyung, this isn’t your f-”

 

“Haechan, don’t tell me it isn’t my fault. I’m your leader. I’m supposed to be looking out for all of you. I noticed something off about you, but I didn’t say anything. I thought you’d come to me if it got too bad, but now I realize why you didn’t. I’m sorry for not being a better lea-”

 

“You’re the best leader we could ask for! LeLe looks up to you so much, same with Jisungie. You were the first to find out and support Jisung about his relationship with Jeongin, and everyone in Dream goes to you with anything and everything. You argue with management when you think or know they’re making a decision that isn’t the best for us, you make sure Jisung and Chenle don’t get hurt when they goof off during breaks but you also let them have fun.

 

“You set rules for a reason, and for good reasons. I wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I hadn’t been practicing a part in a dance you said to never practice alone. That was on me. I should have told you that I was having a hard time keeping on weight. That’s also on me. I don’t see anything here that’s on you. Whether on Taeyong, or on Leader Taeyong. Nothing.” 

 

At the end of his speech, Haechan was lightly panting to try and catch his breath. He noticed that Taeyong was stunned, thinking, and his tears had stopped. 

 

It felt like forever before his hyung spoke again, but Haechan felt so relieved when he did. 

 

“If you promise to never pull something like that again and tell hyungs when something’s wrong or out of the ordinary, you’re off the hook for going behind my back.”

 

Haechan felt his face pale and he felt panic rise in his chest. 

 

Was his leader mad at him even though Johnny had told him otherwise? 

 

“H-Hyung, please don’t be mad, please-”

 

“Haechannie, what-” Johnny walked back in the room and stopped short when he saw Haechan on the verge of a panic attack, “shit.”

 

“I-I don’t want h-hyung to be m-mad-”

 

“Baby, listen to me. No one is mad, okay? You’re safe, no one’s mad.” Johnny said, hesitantly going to Haechan’s side. 

 

“N-No, he s-said-”

 

“Channie, I’m not mad.” Taeyong said, his voice gentle and concerned. “Baby, is touch okay?” 

 

Haechan took a moment to figure out how his skin felt. He didn’t feel the typical tightness surrounding his skin that indicated he couldn’t, so he nodded. 

 

Taeyong slowly reached out and started with taking Haechan’s hand gently in his own. He didn’t cover it with his other, not wanting the boy to feel suffocated. 

 

Both him and Johnny had a bit of practice handling one of Haechan’s panic attacks. 

 

If the boy said he couldn’t be touched, it’s because his skin felt restricted. Like he was being suffocated by it. He wouldn’t be able to wear certain things, like more than two layers, he wouldn’t be able to wear a shirt with any kind of collar on it, and definitely couldn’t wear anything over the collared shirt. 

 

He explained it as the feeling of the collar trying to strangle him even if it wasn’t anywhere near his throat. 

 

He wouldn’t be able to wear certain fabrics, wouldn’t be able to wear anything too tight, and sometimes couldn’t be in a closed off room. Even if the room was big, if the door was shut he would feel as if the room was three times smaller. 

 

“Channie, I said off the hook because I was gonna have someone sit with you every time you went to practice anything for about a month. Not because I don’t trust you or because I’m mad, but because you need to know that I’m serious when it comes to my rules. It’s mostly as an example to the others than anything towards you.” 

 

Haechan started to calm down a bit after hearing Taeyong’s explanation. He still felt a bit of panic, but it was fading. 

 

Taeyong and Johnny were always the best at stopping his panic attacks quickly.

 

“Baby, are you back with us?” Johnny asked as he slowly put a hand on Haechan’s shoulder. His touch was light, not wanting to put too much pressure on the skin. 

 

Haechan nodded and leaned against Taeyong, the leader gently running his fingers through the younger’s hair. Haechan made a content noise and closed his eyes. 

 

“Channie, you said it hurt to put pressure on your ankle earlier, we have to take you to the doctor tonight.” Johnny said gently, and Haechan hummed. 

 

“Do you want one of us to come with you? Or both?” Taeyong asked. 

 

“Both…” Haechan answered, and he would pretend to not know that his cheeks turned a bit pink in embarrassment. 

 

“Okay baby.” Johnny said, taking Taeyong’s place as the leader got up to make the call to their manager. “You can sleep baby, we can wake you up when we get to the doctor’s.” 

 

Haechan didn’t argue one bit as he let himself drift off into the peaceful darkness of sleep, knowing only that he was safe with his hyungs. 

 

The last thing he felt before he fell completely into sleep was a kiss being placed on his forehead. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> <<>>
> 
> So... about requests. They aren't closed, but I'm gonna be filtering them a bit. 
> 
> First, I might do the ones from users before I do ones from anon. Nothing against anon at all (I remember the struggle of trying to read on here before I had an account), it's more for gifting purposes and they get notified faster. 
> 
> Second, I'm gonna write ones that I have more inspiration for first (within reason). I won't be more unfair about it than I think I probably am by doing this. It's just that I have three requests lined up that I don't really have inspiration for, and there's this one that I have a lot of inspiration for right after it. And I tend to get inspiration for other requests after writing other ones. 
> 
> I'll try to write the requests in order as much as I can, but there might come a time where I have to post a few requests out of order. 
> 
> Third, if you have already made a request and send in another, please know that it might not get written in order, especially if your second (or third) request is so soon after your previous. I'll push it back by a few requests, but I won't ignore it. 
> 
> Sorry if that doesn't make sense. I love all my readers and all the requests, but sometimes it's just hard to make my brain do the words thing. You guys are giving me such great promps, I just don't know how to turn them into a whole chapter worth of words and emotions. 
> 
> I really want to do all of these requests and when I really can't write a specific part of your request, I reach out and ask if it can be modified a bit in a way that I can write. 
> 
> I also need to focus on my multi-chap fics because guess who left one of them without an update for like four months, whoops.
> 
> SO requests are still open, but please be aware of the above when you send in your request to me. I'm not trying to be mean or picky, I just really want to get the 20 something requests that I have sitting in my inbox posted, and I believe that this method will make it easier on me. 
> 
> Thank you guys for being understanding, I love you all!


End file.
